Happiness Through the Dark
by mystic angel of the tarit
Summary: with both of the main characters dead their daughter must cope and learn the secrets of an ancient artifact...
1. Leaving

**I am taking all the stories off this profile, and putting them all on my new name, BloodInkLilacQuill**

**You see... This was my account when I was 8-14, and then I forgot the password and lost interest for a few years.**

**I created a new account and well, now that I FINALLY got the password right on this one (impossible to have ever guessed you wouldn't believe how long the psswrd was... anyway it was a pleasure and exceedingly fun all the good times in this account... I'm going to miss them but I'm having just as many in my new account, and dare I say the writing is much improved?**


	2. the beggining

Sandra woke up late. Today her and her family were going to go to Egypt to a dig sight to look at an object that was found and -supposedly- cursed. Everyone was already in the car as she ran in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later the fourteen year old was running down the stairs wearing Jeans a halter top and a leather coat. She went down with her suitcase into the kitchen where she grabbed a bagel that popped out of the toaster and ran down the hall to the car, everyone was yelling for her to hurry up and she went to but just as she reached for the car door it exploded and she was blown back. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was her family burning up in flames...

_Next day..._

Sandra woke up in a hospital bed, alone. She tried to move her hand to get rid of a lock of hair in her face but found she could not. At this point she started screaming that she was paralysed and Ardeth came in (at least I think his name is Ardeth, the guy dressed in black with the horse, the leader of the desert folk. He lives in the desert...). He was an old family friend for as long as she could remember.

"Relax little one you just broke your arm and a few ribs. You are not paralysed" He stood at her side looking at her face with a sad expression. "Your family are all dead, I am willing to take you in if you wish it is your choice but your uncle is dead also and you have no living relatives, Your mom's will says that you could go with me or your uncle. And since your uncle is dead from falling off his balcony at his home..." He held the hand that was not broken...

_Three weeks later_

It was a rainy Sunday when Sandra was allowed to go so she dressed in the clothes that Ardeth brought for her which was a pair of camouflage Jeans a camouflage tank top from her home and black sandals. She made no comment but said thank you, they left together to go to her house for the remainder of the week so she could settle matters with friends, bills, pay checks to the maids and take care of the settlement about the money, artefacts and land she now owned.

The week went torturously by at some points she was not sure if she would live threw it or if it would ever get better. Letting her favourite maid go was something she did not want to do but when it came to Wednesday she decided to get it over with. The maid said nothing at first then announced she would stay to care for the house for free if she were allowed to stay and live in the maid's quarters. Sandra agreed and they hugged each other.

One of her friends came over on Friday night as Sandra packed for the airplane ride tomorrow. Her friends name was Livian, she told her that her mom had kicked her out of the house and now she did not know where to stay, Sandra said she could stay in her house and Livian shook her head.

"No If it is alright with you Ardeth I want to go with you." She looked at Sandra. After much pleading Ardeth agreed, most likely due to the fact he watched Livian grow from when she was a baby like Sandra to now. Ardeth always visited during celebrations like Christmas, even though he did not celebrate Christmas.

"So why were you kicked?" asked Sandra.

"I was out getting my belly pierced, remember we talked about that? Anyway when I got home I went into my room to find David in it he was looking for his ball that had gone threw my open window and since the lock on my door broke" At this point she gasped the type of gasp that told me she had another weird story. The story with her neighbour David would have to wait...

"A burglar tried to get something from my room a few days ago, he left my room an utter mess, all my jewellery was getting polished by the local jeweller so none was stolen. Weird eh?" Sandra looked at her for a few more minutes then asked about the situation with her mom.

"Oh ya. So anyway I went to my room and saw him and after he explained to me why he was there I helped him look for it. We found the ball under my bed and we both grabbed it and, well, my mom came in seeing us both under the bed and went on to her own conclusions. She says I have 'til midnight to get my stuff out so do you want to help me, I understand if you don't and it doesn't bother me either or. She says that I can take all of the stuff I worked for" Two things all agreed to whom met Livian was that she loved to shop and she was a workhorse. She always got good references and had at least three jobs at any given time.

Sandra thought about it for a few minutes then decided to go, Ardeth agreed to go too. So they all set off, when they got to the house none was home and they went straight to her room and started the packing of two garbage bags of bras and four closets and a small dresser of pants and shirts making up ten chests. The make-up and jewellery was the worst but Livian did those, that alone added to five suitcases and two chests. Her many shoes were next but nobody bothered to count all these up. During this time she packed her privet girly necessities, her toothbrush, perfumes, shampoos, conditioners, toothpaste and soaps. All this added up to one garbage bag that she had to double up to keep from bursting. Next came her bedding which was four different types of blankets for every season, equalling sixteen different blanket sets all including sheers and about five pillows meaning twenty-two chests. After the major things the rest was easy compared. She insisted that her two bodyguards, who Ardeth gave to her when she was born, come.

Ardeth shook his head at the small red convertible that she owned, it would never carry the nineteen garbage bags, forty-nine chests, the desk, the four poster bed that they could not take apart because it was solid wood, (she was going to leave the furniture at her friend Sandras' house), ten suitcases and her falcon which he had given her for her eighth birthday. Livian went into the garage and brought out her other two cars that were a candy apple blue mini van and another silver convertible. Then she asked were to put her three motorcycles. One was red, one was pink and one was black. The insurance must have been one pretty penny.

"My brother bought me the black one the rest I bought but where do I keep them now?" she explained

Sandra let her keep her motorcycles and cars at her house and they started loading. It was around nightfall when her parents showed up, they went straight to the house and did not say a word. The last truckload was around three in the morning, the last truckload of ten. When they arrived at the house she went threw what she was going to bring with her and Ardeth made some calls to the privet jet. By some miracle Livian cut down her junk to five suitcases eleven chests and ten garbage bags, which she transferred into chests, borrowed from Sandra equalling sixteen chests. Her motorcycles she brought with her and with some modifications might survive the sand. The rest she left behind.

At five in the morning Ardeth, Livian and Sandra went to the bank with Livian's bodyguards and made transfers to all their money to cash then they went back to the manor and helped Sandra pack all her stuff which was three chests, two pet tigers one white (Silly) and one orange (Baby) and one Falcon (Cleopatra) in the end. The tigers were something she found when poachers came and killed their mother, the falcon was a gift from Ardeth. They loaded up the truck and left at nine in the morning. Along the way they ordered food and ate when they got on the plane.

The plane ride took forever and soon after eating both brats went to sleep as Ardeth made sure that all was safe. _I will tell her when she settles at her new home. _Thought Ardeth...

* * *

Plz R&R! 


	3. caves home & dangers guns

**Hey everybody, I thought that we needed a recap and do some history so here it is:**

**Last chapter:**

**The plane ride took forever and soon after eating both brats went to sleep as Ardeth made sure that all was safe. _I will tell her when she settles at her new home._ Thought Ardeth...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY I DO NOT EVEN OWN THE MOVIE!**

**Animals, name, owners: **

**White tiger, Silly, Sandra**

**Orange tiger, Baby, Sandra**

**Falcon, Hendra, Livian**

**Falcon, Cleopatra, Sandra**

**Bodyguard, Siacra (or Si, nobody really knows their real names but Ardeth. When the girls were small Ardeth and Siacra decided that they could not pronounce his name anyway so he let them both decide on a nickname for the four body guards) see-a-cra, Livian**

**bodygaurd, Piacron (same story) Pie-a-cra, Livian**

**Bodyguard, Ra (His evil glares were enough to make almost anyone bow to the floor at his feet), Sandra (oh yes she has two guards of her own but they were something she appreciated but never really liked to talk about. She had stolen Ra's bagel that morning; he was the one that saved her life by bandaging her arm before she could bleed to death.)**

**Bodyguard, Kilit Kill-it (Sandra's room had once been invaded when she was two as she was sleeping, Sandra woke up to find Kilit dragging a guy out of her room. She, at the time thought he was dead and freaked. Later she found out the guy was in jail, meaning he was alive. Ever since her, and her friend called him Kilit, instead of grump which they used to call him.), Sandra. (He is the guard that called the police).**

**Yes now on to the story...**

**

* * *

**

Sandra woke up as they landed the craft. Ardeth jumped out to see if it was safe and in spite of him saying 'stay here' before he went they all followed. Ardeth sighed as he felt their presence behind him. Ardeth went to a driver that was waiting for them and started to talk to him. Ardeth started to yell at the driver in Arabic, which Sandra understood thanks to her mothers' insist full teaching.

"You do your job and you DO NOT tell anyone where you are going or who you are picking up!" Sandra was confused but did not ask seeing as how she was not supposed to listen in and no body knew she could speak it yet. All the bodyguards went to see what was wrong. Sandra took the moment to go to her tigers to see if they were all right as they were being loaded into the jeep.

Suddenly, and by suddenly I mean faster than the eye can see, a gun was pulled out and shot at Ardeth and the others. Everyone took cover Sandra saw Ardeth beside the car taking cover and being unharmed and all her friends were taking cover for what she saw so there was no need of her. Sandra took her tigers and snuck away from the seen, around a corner and across an alleyway to a shop stand for jewellery. There she "pretended" to look around until her guards would come...

>>>

Ardeth watched the plain lower and got up. The others he woke and said loudly over the landing noise "Stay here" then he climbed out gracefully. He saw the driver and went to go to him sighing and rolling his eyes as he felt the presence of the others behind them. As he went to the driver he saw him reading as though he did not hear the loud plain land. Ardeth leaned into the jeep window and waited for the guy to look up. The guy looked up with a start and threw the book he had been reading onto the passenger seat.

"Ah, sir its you! I thought that it was that man again." He said with his hand on his heart as if he could help his heart if he had a heart attack.

"What man" Asked Ardeth, in a cold voice.

"The man that came today. He wanted to know why I was here so I told him that it was privet and the girl Sandra needed her own privet space what with her family being accessioned and all. I told him to go away and not to come back at all especially at 12:00. That is the time she is arriving! And so he left" The driver looked so proud of himself.

Ardeth exploded "You do your job and you DO NOT tell anyone where you are going or who you are picking up!"

Then Ardeth saw a man come out from behind him and just barely moved away as the first bullet went buzzing by his neck leaving a small glaze. They all took cover and the guards took out their own guns and started to fire back. After a few minutes the car streaked away and everyone stood from his or her hiding places.

"Where is Sandra?" Asked Livian as she looked around. Immediately everyone split up to look. They all went into the market and found her sitting in a chair listening to a store keeper try to sell her a fake gold necklace for the price of a real one. She looked bored as she shook her head and pulled a real gold necklace and passed it to him. At this point she turned to see them all coming toward her.

"Hey what took you so long?" Sandra asked as she walked toward them. Ardeth walked over to the shopkeeper and used his phone. (A/N notice he did not ask)

Within minutes there was a truck ploughing threw the people. It came to a stop at them and they all got in, tigers first then the girls then Ardeth and finally the bodyguards. When they got to the cave, Livian nearly dropped the suitcase that she was holding. A bunch of warriors in training ran over to get the suitcases from her and the horse that they had traded to instead of the truck, which would never make it up from the path.

"It's a cave!" She whispered to no one in particular.

"Yes, You will live in a cave!" Said Ardeth, obviously glad to be back. People draped in black came out to meet them and they all entered the cave. (A/N This is a secret hideaway for Ardeths' people)

Once inside Ardeth showed them their rooms (small caves in the caves with beaded doorways). Once they were settled Ardeth went into Sandras' room and sat down to talk to her.

"Sandra I need to tell you that you are being accessioned that is why your family is all dead and why we are living in a cave." Before Sandra could reply there was a knock on the stone outside the room. Ardeth left and the person, a fighter in training, came in bearing a package wrapped in brown wrapping.

"This is for you I do not know what is in it." He mumbled and slinked away.

Sandra opened it and found an ancient Egyptian necklace inside along with a note._ 'It cost you your family, I think you have need of it more than I'_

Sandra looked at it more intently now it had a bright green gemstone that seemed to have a pretty shine to it. When she looked more closely to the gem she saw a diamond pyramid in the middle (The diamond pyramid from the Mummy 2). There were symbols along the necklace chain going up it. The chain to do it up were odd to her, there was a ball of gold at each end that was the size of her fist. After a few minutes of observation she decided the globes were to keep the necklace balanced.

She put it on, just to see what it looked like on her. After it was on she looked around the room and saw for the first time what her room looked like, not just where the bed was. There was a pink vanity table in the corner with all her make up in and on it. There was a big wardrobe opposite the doorway, her queen-sized bed was in the corner, it had purple silk bedding. The bed she, Livian and Ardeth both knew her tigers would be sleeping in. A cage in the corner was for Cleopatra. Though at the moment none of her animals were in the room, a veterinarian was checking them all.

Sandra heard someone coming but she did not have any time to take it off so she put it in her shirt. Livian came in and said she would be back. When Livian returned she held a purple silk of a slightly lighter tone, which they worked together to make into sheers and a tablecloth for the vanity table.

"There it looks like home now." Her friend said as she put the last sheer up. She went out for a minute and returned with pillows of many light colors. She fixed them up to look nice then went to go.

"Where did you get all these?" asked Sandra.

"Well I could not leave anything behind could I? So I stuffed real hard and minimized the space it all took up." They both laughed at the face Ardeth would make seeing as he thought they had left most behind. Livian put some of the silk in the doorway to add more color and privacy. Then they took out a staple gun that Livian had packed up and started stapling the silk to the wardrobe. They had to take the doors off it but in the end it looked so nice it was worth it. Next they painted her birdcage purple with animal safe bi-products.

When her friend went to her bedroom leaving Sandra alone, Normally Sandra did not like purple too much but the room actually looked nice. Plus the fact she new Livian would redo her room in a week and the most likely reason that Livian had done the room Purple was because she had packed it on the top. Sandra changed into a nightgown and went to sleep...

* * *

How did you like it? Plz review!


	4. attacks and guns in the night

**HI! I know it has been awhile but...so I hope you all review and injoy your time reading this chap.**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY I DO NOT EVEN OWN THE MOVIE!**

_**Sandra looked at it more intently now it had a bright green gem stone that seemed to have a pretty shine to it. when she looked more closely to the gem she saw a diamond pyrimid in the middle (The diamond pyrimid from the Mummy 2). There were symboles along the necklace chain going up it. The chain to do it up were odd to her, there was a ball of gold at each end that was the size of her fist. After a few minutes of observation she decided the globes were to keep the necklace balanced.**_

**Animals, name,owners: **

**white tiger, Silly, Sandra**

**orange tiger, Baby, Sandra**

**Falcon, Hendra, Livian**

**Falcon, Cleopatra, Sandra**

**bodygaurd, Siacra (or Si, nobody really knows their real names but Ardeth. When the girls were small Ardeth and Siacra decided that they could not pronounce his name anyway so he let them both decide on a nickname for the four body gaurds) see-a-cra, Livian**

**bodygaurd, Piacron (same story) Pie-a-cra, Livian**

**bodyguard, Ra (His evil glares were enough to make almost anyone bow to the floor at his feet), Sandra (oh yes she has two guards of her own but they were something she apreciated but never realy liked to talk about. She had stolen Ra's bagel that morning, he was the one that saved her life by bandaging her arm before she could bleed to death.)**

**bodygaurd, Kilit Kill-it (Sandra's room had once been invaded when she was two as she was sleeping, Sandra woke up to find Kilit dragging a guy out of her room. She, at the time thought he was dead and freaked. Later she found out the guy was in jail, meaning he was alive. Ever since her and her friend called him kilit instead of grump which they used to call him.), Sandra. (He is the gaurd that called the police).**

**Yes now on to the story...**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Sandra woke up thinking about last night, Ardeth had come in her room and told her about her family being assasoned and that the assassons nad otherswere now after her. Ardeth failed to mention why they were after her or who "They" were but she did not want to know either. Sandra pushed her tigers off her so she could get up and feed her falcon. Her animals had returned during the night. After feeding all her animals Sandra dressed in a black desert costume, for her family and brushed her hair to silkiness then went out to see what she could find to eat.

Ra was still mad at her for leaving yesterday during the shooting, but he did not say anything he and Kilit were to busy stuffing their faces as fast as they could, both are very tall, broad shouldered, and packed with muscel so they tended to need more food then her. Sandra only spent a little time eating which ment they needed to eat fast or starve. It was not that Sandra did not appreciate her bodygaurds it was more that she loved to have a schedual for everything and she always forgot they needed more time than her to eat, and she hated waisting time. Sandra ate a bowel of cereal, once she was finished she went out to the training area. Her guards behind her and her tigers in front.

Sandra trained in martial arts until lunch, she was learning mostly the Dragon but alittle of everything else too, after lunch she took a shower and read until the sun went down alittle and the heat was barable. At 4:00 she went back to the training area and trained on any weapon anyone felt like helping her with. Sandra went to dinner right on time after a quick bath and change of clothes. Dinner was loud with laughter and chatter. Sandra half listened to Livian talk of all the cute boys and what she had done all day. Livian complained of the heat and would not stop until Sandra gave her a glare which clearly ment "shut up", after that Livian chatted with a new found friend and Sandra was left out. Not that she minded she was stuck in her own thoughts...thoughts on her mom and dad and brother and little sister.

After dinner Sandra trained with her falcon Cleopatra. Fighting with your falcon takes years, doing anything with your falcon takes many, many years in training. Sandra had trained her falcon to hunt, give Sandra the hunted animal, take messages to her friends house and back and to Ardeth when he was in the cave, to land on her shoulder (A feature that looks easily done but takes months to learn), land on her arm and attack on request. Sandra today was trying to teach her falcon to go to people on request. "Go to Ardeth, go on Cleopatra." Ardeth stood twenty feet away holding a dead girble of some sort. Cleo went to Ardeth and was awarded the prize. Sandra took Cleo back and Ardeth backed up to about fifty feet. After hours of practice Ardeth called it a night and they all went to bed. Sandra updated her Diary and tried to sleep.

The next few months were all the same. Sandra wore black every day dispite the heat and trianed most of the day, at night Sandra would mostly train until somebody sent her to bed, there she would pet her animals and write in her diary until she was tired. After six months Sandra was still doing the same thing as always, it was just after Dinner and Sandra was trying to teach her falcon to go to the warrior of a nieghboring tribe but Cleo refused. Cleopatra had learned everyone that Sandra had thought to teach her Ra, Kilit, Ardeth, Livian and a few other warriors and leaders of nieghboring tribes. Cleo bit the man whenever he came near. The mans' name was Rualty he had a good natured look though sometimes you had to wonder where his loyalties lay. Mabe it was due to his shifty eyes or jumpy attitude. He was always ready for a fight or to pass down the blame.

Sandra was still trying to teach Cleo when Rualty went to her side, Cleo panicked and tried to attack him, instead her talon stuck on Sandras long forgotten neckalace. The stone shown right in the mans face and he fell back blinded with Cleopatra scratching him. Sandra tried to yell for her bird back but it was to late, Cleo was out for blood and the guy was trying to kill it. Sandra, not knowing what to do, dove on the guy and held his weapon -a sword- down and wrapped her arm over her falcon and pulled it away.This proved to be quite hard and her bird, or mabe it was Rualty's sword scratched a deep gash on her leftarm. Sandra's gaurds were at her side in a second and all were trying to get the fight to stop. After a few seconds Sandra felt arms wrap around her and she held the bird for dear life. The man was unconcience and Ardeth demanded answeres.

Sandra explained what happened and he decided that her falcon would be safer in her cage unless by Sandra. At the mention of her neckalace glowing Ardeth asked to see it and Sandrah went to show it to him but found it would not come off. The neckalce Usualy was not even tied it was held in place by two spheres of solid gold that just hung down her back but now the two spheres were now one flat gold triangle that hung down her back. The jewel was now a ruby so red, it matched Sandra's anger at this situation. Ardeth took a better look at it and asked her where she got it. Sandra explained how the man came in and gave it to her and Ardeth went to look for any who had seen a package for Sandra after checking to see if it held evil.

A week later Rualty woke up and sent for Sandra. Sandra went to him and apolagised. Her lay in bed, he looked half asleep but as she entered she could see he was very much alert on what was going on. Sandra listened to him after she apologized. "You know you need to get a grip on that animal, why if any of my animals did that I would have them killed on the spot. And how dare you dive on me and hold down me arm, or even to blind me with that light. I know what you have, do they know?" At this he looked around nervously. "They probibly do, yes I thought so. If you promise not to tell I will tell you a secret." Sandra made no move but he continued.

"Alright then...(He looked to see if anyone was near) That neckalace will protect you against harm. It belonged to your mom in her last life, she gave it to her father in his tomb. It can only come off when you know somebody that needs it more than you do. It will only work if you leave it in the open. The gem will change with your emotions... now for this information come with me to the village." The information and the change of subject in such a short time spanth shocked Sandra. She quickly shook her head and stood to go. He grabbed her arm, the injured one and she tried to get out of it. "Let go!" She said it loud enough to attract attention and he let go as quickly as he had grabbed her.

Sandra went to her room, and pet her falcon, it was bed time and Sandra felt very tierd from the days training. Her room, at the moment was gold. Sandra changed into a pair of silver silk pants and a matching shirt and lay down. Her tigers were with the vet, they had both caught a cold and were being treated. Sandra undid the sheers and fell asleep in the bed.

Hours later at around 2:15 Sandra woke up. Her eyes still closed she did not understand what had woken her. As she opened her eyes she saw a gun pointed directly at her between the eyes. A hand grabbed her mouth and dragged her up out of bed and into a corner of her room. A pair of shoes and clothes were thrown at her, along with a backpack taken from her closet and checked for weapons. The person grabbed her by the hair and headed to the doorway...

* * *

**How did you like it? plz review! Pretty, pretty please review! Though I am not begging, I want to reach my goal of 10 reviews!**


	5. captured and battles

**HI! I know it has been awhile but...so I hope you all review and enjoy your time reading this chap. Yes I know it is shorter...I must apologise for that.**

**Disclaimer: Read the last chap. sheesh!**

Sandra screamed and went to run around him. He blocked her and she kicked him. The gun went off but not as loud as a usual gun, this one was a tranquillizer. It shot her upper arm and immediately she felt drowsy. She did not go down without a fight however, she kicked him in the face using a well practised over the head kick, then succumbed to the darkness.

_Ardeth_

Ardeth woke up the following morning knowing something was out of place. He got up and dressed then ran threw the door to see everyone asleep! He woke them then looked for Sandra to find her missing.

_Two hours later... _

Ardeth had found Sandra's kidnappers steps outside the cave and ordered many of his men, to accompany him on the rescue.

Sandra woke up she was tied up at the ankles, hands and gagged she was in a small basket, it was tall enough for her to sit in with her knees to her chin, it was fat enough to fit her. The material must have been made well for Sandra kicked and thrashed and the basket was held tight and was like a rock, it would not even bend. Sandra had been kicking and thrashing for hours now with no luck at all. Finally Sandra gave up and leaned against the side of the small basket to go to sleep. Sandra felt the lid rise and a canteen of water fell in then the lid closed as suddenly as it had opened. S_tupid! I should have kicked at it!_ Sandra kicked at the sides some more but gave up on it again.

After many hours the camel stopped and the basket was lifted, and put down in a small room. A mans voice said in Arabian "We got the boy"_ "How dare they think I am a boy!"_ She thought. There was more talk, talk of a tranquilliser and then silence as everyone left the room. Green smoke started to creep in the basket, from the bottom than slowly it went up to her face. That is all she would remember for a little while.

_Ardeth_

The marks were gone with the wind but he knew the direction they were going... They were at a "hideaway" not far form here. Hideaways are hard to keep hidden, everyone in the desert knew their secret get away but had never had a reason to tell on them to the authorities. After many hours of riding they got there and were awarded with five thousand warriors fully armed to stop them from coming further. The battle was on. One would have to ask one's self if it was all worth it...

**R&R! **


	6. oops!

**ahhhh I deleted the next chap! Why! I was working on it, it was about ten pgs and now...gone its gonna take me until next Christmas to finish it again! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! And all my other stories that I wanted to update plus the new story that I have started to write! Why me? I apolagise to any who might be waiting. I know it was stupid and I will try to finish the next chap by the end of the month. I have homework and other stuff but I shall try. Until then read please read my stories and review! That will probibly promp me to write the next chap sooner, hint. So until the next chap, I hope you injoyed my story thus far.**


End file.
